Karim et Alexander
by Saku-chan06
Summary: Nouvelle fic sur Baud/Theurel ! (Résumé : Patrick Baud et François Theurel, ainsi qu'Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, Alexis Breut, Fred et Seb se sont inscrits dans un club de théâtre. Madame Padilla, leur professeure, leur distribue la pièce à jouer. Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux n'est pas convaincu...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Personnages :**_

_**Alexander : François Theurel**_

_**Karim : Patrick Baud**_

_**Julien, conseiller des élèves : Alexis Breut**_

_**Figurants : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, Fred Molas, Sébastien Rassiat**_

_**Histoire : Karim est le souffre-douleur des racailles de la cité. Alors qu'il se fait racketter, un certain Alexander fait fuir les voyous, mais Karim lui lance un regard froid. Il ne sait pourtant pas que le destin a décidé que cet étrange garçon qui l'a secouru pourrait être bien plus que son protecteur...**_

* * *

« Pourquoi je dois jouer le rôle principal ? Demanda un Patrick Baud visiblement perturbé,

- Le personnage de Karim correspond à ton physique. Il ne reste plus qu'à t'entraîner devant le miroir ! Affirma Madame Padilla, la sévère et stricte professeure du club de théâtre,

- Je ne peux pas interpréter ça, enfin ! Laissez-le à Antoine, il se débrouille mieux que moi !

- C'est ça... Pesta le présentateur de ''What The Cut ?!'', et Mathieu devra remplacer François, ça va exciter les fangirls.

- Moi-même, ça m'exciterait de t'embrasser en public. Pouffa le chroniqueur de SLG avec la voix du Patron,

- Hors de question qu'il me pique ce rôle ! S'emporta François Theurel, le fameux Fossoyeur de films, je l'ai gagné en suant à grosses gouttes ! »

Fred et Seb, les deux compères de JDG, ainsi qu'Alexis Breut s'éclipsèrent discrètement du groupe pour aller dans leur coin. Ils commençaient à en avoir marre des disputes dans la petite troupe. Ils ont toujours été figurants et pourtant, ils ne se plaignaient pas !

Madame Padilla abattit son poing dur comme de la pierre sur le chauffage, qui faillit sortir de ses gonds. Les comédiens sursautèrent de peur.

« Calmez-vous, bande de gorilles ! Cria-t-elle, on ne peut pas faire autrement, nous n'avons pas assez de participants pour les remplacements ! Alors mon petit Patrick, tu vas jouer ton rôle jusqu'au bout ou sinon, tu prends la porte et tu ne pourras plus mettre les pieds ici ! Tu t'es engagé sur l'année, tu assumes !

- Oui, madame... acquiesça le comédien en baissant la tête. »

L'idée d'échanger un baiser avec François Theurel à la fin de la pièce le terrifiait. Il avait peur de tout rater, recevoir des avis médiocres, ternir la réputation du club, s'attirer les foudres de ses partenaires. Une brusque remontée d'acide le ramena à la réalité. Il avala de travers.

Quand l'ambiance retrouva sa sérénité, Fred, Alexis et Seb revinrent dans le cercle formé par les comédiens. Ils décidèrent de venir en aide au pauvre Patrick.

« T'en fais pas ! Lança le joueur du Grenier, on va bosser avec toi pour que tu puisses jouer ce rôle à fond !

- Merci, Fred... Remercia le présentateur d'Axolot,

- Je dois travailler mon perso de racaille. Ajouta Alexis, je bosserais avec Seb. »

Et chacun se choisit un partenaire pour l'entraînement. François se mit avec Antoine, Patrick avec Fred, Seb avec Alexis et Mathieu avec Madame Padilla. Après avoir former les duos, ils sortirent du bâtiment pour se diriger vers les appartements.

* * *

_Dans l'appartement de Fred..._

Patrick se plaça devant le grand miroir posé au milieu du salon, son script à la main.

« Déjà, tu te tiens mal. Intervint Fred, redresse-toi, rejette les épaules en arrière et garde ton dos droit. Tu auras beaucoup plus de classe sur scène quand les projecteurs seront braqués sur toi. »

Le débutant obéit aussitôt.

« Très bien ! Applaudit le joueur du Grenier, voyons le caractère de Karim ! Il est timide, renfermé sur lui-même et n'a aucune confiance en lui. C'est tout ton contraire !

- Je n'y arriverais jamais... Se lamenta Patrick,

- Mais si ! Regarde, je te montre ! »

Fred se plaça aussi devant la glace et toussota avant de commencer.

« E-excuse-moi de t'avoir bousculé, Alexander... J-je... C-c'était pas moi...

- Comment tu fais ?! S'étonna son apprenti,

- La pratique, mon gars ! Allez, à ton tour ! »

Patrick déglutit. Il essayait tant bien que mal de prendre le même ton, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Son assurance reprenait le dessus sur la timidité de son personnage.

« C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva-t-il,

- Tout ne se fait pas que dans la voix ! Intervint une nouvelle fois notre joueur du Grenier, les gestes doivent accompagner la paroles ! Regarde-moi bien, je suis Karim, tu es Alexander. »

Fred se tourna vers lui et lui fit signer de le pousser. Le présentateur d'Axolot s'exécuta, et le bouscula. Son mentor tomba au sol.

« Pardon ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Récita Patrick,

- Hein ? Interpréta Fred, parfaitement dans le rôle, a-ah, c'est toi ! J-je... Non, t-tout va bien ! J'ai pas mal... »

L'apprenti fut impressionné. Ce gars pouvait interpréter n'importe quel rôle ! Il était trop fort...

Étape suivante : apprendre les répliques par cœur ! Maintenant qu'il s'était parfaitement glissé dans la peau de Karim, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir le texte sur le bout des doigts. Ça, Patrick savait le faire, il possédait une excellente mémoire. Il mit moins de trois heures pour réciter ses répliques par cœur.

Dernière étape : interpréter le tout avec son mentor ! Elle fut la plus difficile à franchir. Il savait parler naturellement devant la caméra, mais cette fois, il n'y en aura pas. Il sera regardé par des milliers de spectateurs dans une salle. Il avait déjà le trac.

« Imagine que tu es tout seul, dans ta chambre, que personne te regarde. Lui conseilla Fred, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour chasser le trac. »

Patrick toussota avant de passer à l'acte. Il marcha, gesticula, parla, se tut. Son mentor le corrigeait parfois sur le ton, car il n'était pas du tout naturel ou alors il n'adoptait pas les bons gestes à faire. Il leur fallait plus de trois jours pour être au top.

Mais un détail perturbait encore notre présentateur d'Axolot : ce fameux baiser qu'il devait échanger avec Theurel. Il y repensa plusieurs fois, et frissonna.

« Comment je peux faire ? Je suis sûr que lui-même n'en voudra pas !

- Embrasser un mec, c'est comme embrasser une femme. Seuls les sentiments comptent.

- Comment je peux le vérifier ?

- Tu vas pas quand même me dire que tu as l'intention de t'entraîner sur moi ? Plaisanta Fred, j'ai une copine et je tiens à la garder !

- T'en fais pas ! Je vais me démerder tout seul... Repose-toi. »

Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« En tout cas, merci de m'avoir aidé ! C'était très gentil de ta part !

- Pas de quoi, Patoche ! On remet ça quand tu veux ! »


	2. Chapter 2

En entrant dans sa chambre, Patrick saisit son script et se mit à répéter en boucle.

« P-pardon, excuse-moi ! Récita-t-il tout en essayant d'adopter un ton apeuré, j-je te d-dérange pas ? Non ? Tu pourrais... M'aider ? A-ah, r-rien ! »

Il y était presque. Il ne manquait plus qu'à travailler la scène finale, celle où Karim se retrouve seul avec Alexander et qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments. Cette fois, il devait verser des larmes et dénoncer le comportement égoïste de son camarade. Patrick tenta de penser à quelque chose de blessant, mais il n'arrivait pas à en trouver. À quoi pourrait-il bien penser pour pouvoir pleurer ? Bah, il verra ça après.

En attendant, s'entraîner à jouer la tristesse. Il s'assit confortablement sur son lit, son texte à la main. Il démarra.

« Tu es égoïste envers moi... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Si tu as un poids dans ton cœur, je veux le partager avec toi. Je veux partager ta peine. Je t'aime, Alexander... »

Il rougit à l'entente de cette phrase. Il devra prononcer ces trois mots à Theurel. Une fois encore, ça le bloquait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Quelque chose l'empêchait de la dire correctement. Il finit par jeter son texte au sol, tellement ça le frustrait.

« Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! J'y arrive jamais ! »

Il était sur le point de pleurer de rage. Il se retrouvait dans une impasse : comment arriver à lui réciter cette maudite phrase tout en gardant le ton larmoyant ?

* * *

_Dans l'appartement de François..._

« Allez, mon petit Fossoyeur ! Lança joyeusement Antoine, on va s'occuper de ce cher Alexander ! Voyons voir... »

Ils étudièrent sérieusement le caractère du personnage : froid, pas bavard, sûr de lui. Tout le contraire de Karim.

« Hola ! Je dois m'attaquer à un gros morceau, là ! S'exclama François,

- Meuh non ! Le rassura le psychopathe, je vais t'aider ! J'ai déjà fait du théâtre avant toi, regarde ! »

Antoine saisit son texte, et se mit à réciter quelques répliques d'Alexander en y mettant le ton.

« Ça va, ça va... Dégage, tu m'ennuies ! Tu es vraiment énervant quand tu t'y mets. Depuis quand tu me considères comme ton ange gardien ? Tu es encore un enfant dans ta tête.

- Mec, je te vénère.

- Merci. »

Le Fossoyeur répéta à son tour, mais ce n'était pas gagné pour lui. Son caractère joyeux reprit le dessus sur son ton froid.

« Rah... Grogna-t-il,

- Ça va pas venir en trente secondes ! Intervint Antoine, il faut du temps pour pouvoir rentrer dans la peau d'Alexander ! Tu vas y arriver, t'en fais pas ! »

Theurel sourit et reprit son entraînement. Au bout de deux heures, il s'était parfaitement adapté au comportement de son personnage. Son mentor l'applaudit.

« Maintenant, baisse ton pantalon, penche-toi et tousse. Dit-t-il en enfilant un gant en latex,

- Qu-quoi ? Mais c'était pas prévu dans l'entraînement ! Pâlit le Fossoyeur,

- Je déconne ! Rigola Antoine, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère. Bref, nous reprenons ! Deuxième étape : apprendre les répliques ! »

Ils firent un high five avant de s'y remettre. François possédait une assez bonne mémoire, donc il put mettre quatre heures à retenir les phrases données. A chaque fois qu'il se trompait, Antoine lui mit un coup de guitare sur la tête. Mais l'énième fut tellement violent que Theurel perdit connaissance. Son mentor dut mettre une demi-heure pour parvenir à le faire revenir à la raison. Il avait beau lui tapoter les joues, lui balancer un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure, rien n'y faisait. Mais il a trouvé la solution : ne rien faire pendant une demi-heure ! Ça marche très bien.

Dernière étape : l'interprétation ! Le Fossoyeur marchait de long en large en récitant ses répliques dans la dernière scène.

« Je suis désolé, Karim, je n'aurais pas du jouer les durs avec toi... Oui, je ressentais la même frustration que toi... J'espérais que tu fasses le premier pas, mais tu étais tellement timide... Oui... Karim... »

Il se figea au moment où Alexander devait embrasser son camarade.

« Antoine, je suis paumé ! Paniqua-t-il,

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda le psychopathe,

- Je dois embrasser Patrick pour clore la pièce, putain ! Comment je fais ?! »

Antoine tenta de le calmer, en vain. Theurel était totalement confus, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Bordel, comment je peux faire... Comment, comment, comment ?! Répéta-t-il tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux,

- J'ai une idée ! Écoute-moi bien. »

Le mentor chuchota son idée à son apprenti, qui arqua un sourcil.

« T'es... Vraiment sûr ? Ça va pas le perturber ?

- Meuh non ! Dit Antoine, je t'assure, ça va le booster un peu ! »

Le Fossoyeur sourit légèrement.

« D'accord, je vais faire comme tu l'as dit ! Tant pis si Madame Padilla m'engueule après la pièce ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour J arriva enfin La salle fut remplie par quarante mille personnes, madame Padilla en fut ravie.

« Les enfants, la salle est pleine à craquer, c'est notre chance ! S'émerveilla-t-elle,

- On se calme, mémé ! Soupira Antoine, c'est pas bon pour les couches d'incontinence.

- Toi tu te calmes, ou je te mets à la porte !

- Ok ok... »

Alexis le consola en lui embrassant le bout du nez. Le psychopathe rosit légèrement et se réfugie derrière l'un des porte-manteaux.

« Je savais pas que t'étais coincé ! Plaisanta Links,

- La ferme ! J'ai une réputation à garder, moi ! »

Tous les comédiens riaient, sauf Patrick. Il était trop concentré sur ses performances.

« Patoche ! Viens dans le cercle avec nous ! Lui lança Mathieu,

- Je relis mon texte, laissez-moi me concentrer ! Répondit sérieusement le présentateur d'Axolot. »

Ils se turent et reprirent leurs conversations. Le Fossoyeur se leva et alla vers Patrick.

« Prêt à jouer le premier rôle de ta vie ? Demanda-t-il,

- Ça peut aller... Répondit son ami, dis-moi, pour la scène finale... Tu penses qu'on va assurer ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, mon grand. T'as pas à t'en faire. »

Il lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule en lui adressant un grand sourire. Patrick rougit légèrement et se tourna vers le mur pour répéter encore. Theurel alla se rasseoir dans le cercle formé par les youtubeurs.

« Bon les gars ! S'imposa Alexis, c'est votre chef LinksThsSun qui vous parle ! On va assurer pour cette pièce, on va leur en mettre plein la vue, ce soir ! Attachez vos ceintures, messieurs, nous partons pour voir de la joie dans les yeux de nos spectateurs ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui ! Crièrent-ils tous ensemble en levant leurs poings. »

Une fois les costumes enfilés, Madame Padilla entra sur scène pour prononcer son petit discours. Fred et Seb l'observèrent à travers le trou fait dans le rideau.

« Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs ! Je suis Madame Padilla, la dirigeante du club de théâtre de la ville. Nous vous accueillons aujourd'hui pour vous jouer une pièce que j'ai crée moi-même, _Karim et Alexander_. C'est une pièce basée sur l'homosexualité. J'espère que vous apprécirez. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée ! »

Les spectateurs applaudirent aussitôt puis un noir. Tous les comédiens se placèrent sur scène.

« J'ai peur... Murmura Patrick. »

Il sentit une main prendre la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Concentre-toi à fond sur ton rôle et le stress va partir tout seul. »

C'était la voix du Fossoyeur, rassurante et suave. Une partie de son angoisse s'enleva. Et enfin, la lumière revint... ça y est, le moment est enfin venu...

* * *

_**« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, encore ?**_

_**- On veut ton portefeuille ! Si tu nous le donnes pas, on te pète la gueule !**_

_**- Ouais, on va t'envoyer à l'hosto, mon frère ! »**_

_**Karim serra contre lui sa sacoche de cuir et ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir le moindre coup. Pourtant il n'en reçut aucun. Il ouvrit les yeux.**_

_**Un jeune homme avait bloqué le bras de l'une des racailles. Les autres, apeurées, s'enfuirent.**_

_**« … Alexander ? Pourquoi t'es venu ? Gémit la racaille restante,**_

_**- Je t'interdis de refaire du mal à ce garçon, et je te tords le cou. Est-ce bien clair, mon bonhomme ?**_

_**- O-ouais... »**_

_**Elle se débattit et s'enfuit en criant. Ledit Alexander se tourna vers Karim et lui caressa le menton.**_

_**« Ça va aller ?**_

_**- Oui...**_

_**- Si jamais ces types t'embêtent encore, je serais toujours là pour les arrêter, d'accord ?**_

_**- D'accord... »**_

_**Son regard se fit froid et sans émotion. Alexander pouffa.**_

_**« Tellement de froideur dans ce regard.. J'aimerais bien en faire autant. »**_

_**Il partit sans demander son reste. Karim regarda le sol.**_

_**« Alexander... Je m'en souviendrais. »**_

* * *

La première partie de la pièce se déroula sans encombre. Chaque comédien jouait son rôle à la perfection. Madame Padilla arbora un grand sourire tout en notant les erreurs sur son carnet.

Pendant le noir, Fred, Alexis et Antoine changèrent le décor avec l'aide de Seb et Mathieu. Patrick et François se cachèrent derrière l'un des portants noirs.

« J'interprète bien mon rôle ? Demanda timidement le chroniqueur d'Axolot,

- Tu joues super bien ! Le félicita Theurel, tu gères la fougère ! »

La lumière réapparut.

* * *

_**Karim discuta avec Julien, le conseiller des élèves de l'université.**_

_**« Tu es en chute libre pour tes résultats, Karim ! S'inquiéta le jeune homme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais il faut te ressaisir ! Sinon, tu devras changer d'université !**_

_**- Je sais, Julien... Je fais pas exprès, excuse-moi...**_

_**- Tu as intérêt à te bouger les fesses ! »**_

_**Le conseiller s'en alla d'un pas lourd. Karim aperçut Alexander regarder les étudiants passer. Il alla timidement vers lui.**_

_**« A-Alexander ? J-je te... Dérange pas trop ? »**_

_**L'interpellé soupira d'agacement.**_

_**« Encore là, toi ?**_

_**- Tu... Pourrais m'aider à réviser le sujet de philo sur le... Le bonheur ?**_

_**- Dégage, tu m'ennuies. Tu as vraiment l'air d'un enfant à toujours me coller. Ça fait à peine 2 mois qu'on se connaît que ça y est, je suis ton meilleur ? Mais t'as vraiment rien compris à la vie, toi ! »**_

_**Ces phrases, il les prononça du tac au tac, sans aucune émotion. Elles firent mal à Karim, dont le cœur s'émietta. Son regard se voila de tristesse, tellement il sentait la douleur le faire souffrir.**_

_**« Tu es si cruel avec moi, Alexander... Pourquoi tu es si insensible à mon égard ? Je...**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir encore ? »**_

_**Karim prit une grande inspiration et hurla :**_

_**« JE TE HAIS ! »**_


	4. Fin

La scène finale arriva à grands pas, Patrick n'avait pas vu le temps passer. L'angoisse s'empara à nouveau de lui. Pendant le noir, il se cacha de nouveau avec Theurel derrière l'un des portants. Cette fois, c'était Mathieu et Seb qui devaient changer le décor.

Le chroniqueur d'Axolot se figea. Mais il sentit la main du Fossoyeur se glisser de nouveau vers la sienne.

« Patrick, joue ton rôle, je m'occupe du reste. Lui chuchota-t-il,

- D'accord... »

Un projecteur s'alluma et désigna les marches du mini-escalier, au fond de la scène. La place de Karim l'attendait. Patrick marcha lentement vers la marche et s'assit, l'air maussade.

* * *

_**Il n'espérait rien. Il était seul, dans cette grande salle qu'était le conservatoire de musique de l'université. Il fixa le piano noir au centre de la pièce, qui brillait de mille feux sous les rayons de soleil. Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'instrument et passa sa main sur le dessus. Ce piano avait pris la poussière.**_

_**Soudain, il entendit des pas et un souffle rauque vers la porte d'entrée. Alexander, essoufflé après une course éffrenée de plus de quinze minutes, l'avait rattrapé.**_

_**« Karim ! Heureusement que t'es là... Je te cherchais partout ! »**_

_**Silence. Karim se contentait de le fixer tout en s'appuyant sur le piano avec son bras. Alexander s'avança vers lui.**_

_**« Je tenais vraiment à te voir, Karim.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**_

_**- M'excuser. »**_

_**Plus Alexander avançait, plus Karim reculait. Visiblement, il le craignait.**_

_**« Pourquoi tu essaies de me fuir, jeune padawan ?**_

_**- A-arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »**_

_**Alexander finit par frapper sa main contre le haut du piano, ce qui arrêta son camarade de son mouvement de recul.**_

_**« Je tenais à venir te présenter des excuses et te dire la vérité, Karim.**_

_**- Bah balance-les moi, qu'on en finisse !**_

_**- Je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Alexander.**_

_**- Hein ?**_

_**- Mon vrai nom est...**_

* * *

… François Theurel. »

Un « oh ! » général remplit le silence de la salle. Madame Padilla trépignait sur son siège.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pensa-t-elle en tapant du poing sur son accoudoir, ce n'était pas du tout dans la pièce, il m'a tout changé ! »

Patrick comprit immédiatement la raison de ce brusque changement. Le Fossoyeur avait créé ce retournement de situation pour le mettre à l'aise et être direct pour avouer ses sentiments. Comme ça, il n'y aura aucune confusion entre la pièce et la réalité.

Antoine adressa un pouce dans l'air à Theurel.

« Bien joué ! Exactement comme je t'avais dit de faire ! Murmura-t-il sans que le public ne l'entende. »

* * *

« Moi aussi je t'ai menti sur mon nom. En réalité, je m'appelle Patrick Baud.

- Ça te va bien... »

Les deux se turent. Un silence assourdissant régna dans la pièce. Aucun des deux n'osait présenter ses excuses.

Finalement, ce fut le Fossoyeur qui brisa le silence.

« Pardon, pardon pour tout.

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner si facilement. Toute cette ignorance envers moi... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang !

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui suis en erreur.

- Tu es égoïste... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Si tu as un poids dans ton cœur, je veux le partager avec toi. Je veux partager ta peine... »

De véritables larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il avait totalement oublié les spectateurs, il ne voyait que Theurel en face de lui.

« Ne me sous-estime pas, s'il te plaît... Je suis assez fort pour te soutenir dans la douleur, François...

- Patrick ?

- Je... »

Theurel mit sa main sur celle de son ami.

« Est-ce que je peux... Te toucher le visage ?

- Hm... Vas-y... »

Le Fossoyeur s'exécuta. Il déplaca sa main vers la joue de Patrick et la caressa du bout des doigts. Il sentit sa peau frissonner sous ses doigts.

Il se pencha vers son oreille, et lui chuchota.

« Je t'aime, Patrick. »

Le chroniqueur d'Axolot cligna subitement des yeux, comme s'il était pris d'une crise d'épilepsie. Voyant sa non-réaction, Theurel recula sa tête. Et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Patrick lui mumura en souriant :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, et se scellèrent en un baiser timide, mais tendre. Un noir lent tomba, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements comblèrent le silence. Des sifflements joyeux furent jetés de la gorge de certaines spectatrices.

La lumière revint, et les comédiens se placèrent en ligne droite sur la scène. Ils souriaient, satisfaits de leurs performances. Ils saluèrent la foule hystérique et madame Padilla monta rejoindre sa petite troupe.

« Bon, pour commencer... Commença-t-elle. »

Elle se prépara à donner une claque au Fossoyeur, qui tourna aussitôt la tête. Mais il ne sentit la main de la professeure le gifler, elle lui tirait amicalement la joue.

« Bien joué, mon bonhomme ! T'as réussi à rendre ton copain à l'aise ! Je te félicite !

- Euh... Merci ?

- Hé ! Fais pas ton prétentieux ! Bouda Antoine, c'est moi qui avais cette idée en premier ! »

Alexis sourit, et lui embrassa de nouveau le bout du nez. Le psychopathe rougit du tac au tac, et cacha sa gène derrière un pan de sa veste.

« Je vous demande d'applaudir Fred Molas ! »

Le joueur du Grenier leva les mains en faisait des « Yololéhay ! » suisses.

« Sébastien Rassiat ! »

Il se contenta d'un grand sourire.

« Patrick Baud ! »

Il baissa timidement la tête en saluant d'une main.

« François Theurel ! »

Il plissa légèrement des yeux, prit un air sérieux et lança « Je m'appelle Bob ». La foule ria aux éclats.

« Antoine Daniel ! »

Il hurla « J'aime les tanks », ce qui effraya la moitié des spectateurs.

« Mathieu Sommet ! »

Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Et enfin, Alexis Breut ! »

Il leva seulement la main.

Avant même de pouvoir quitter la scène pour aller se rhabiller, la foule s'agita soudainement.

« Un bisou ! Un bisou ! Criait-elle. »

Pendant que les autres les fixaient en exécutant un sourire moitié sadique moitié enthousiaste, Patrick et François se regardaient. Tout à coup, le Fossoyeur saisit la main de son amant, le fit basculer en arrière et profita de sa confusion pour l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible. Le public applaudit de nouveau, et quelques spectatrices sifflaient joyeusement. Les autres comédiens se contentèrent de les observer en souriant.

* * *

« Franchement, on a assuré, les mecs ! Lança Fred en sortant du club,

- Votre chef LinksTheSun est fier de vous, les enfants ! S'imposa de nouveau Alexis,

- C'est toi, l'enfant... Soupira Antoine. »

Links remit Antoine dans l'embarras en l'embrassant non plus sur le nez, mais sur les lèvres. Le psychopathe faillit exploser. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Bon les gars ! Dit Theurel, je vais raccompagner Patoche chez lui. A demain !

- Bonne nuit ! Et surtout, faites pas de cochonneries, hein...? Leur lança Mathieu en leur adressant un clin d'oeil sexy. »

Le Fossoyeur se contenta de lui rire au nez et de partir avec Patrick. Celui-ci était confus, presque dans les nuages.

* * *

Une fois arrivés devant le palier de la maison, François lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bon, et bien... Te voilà chez toi maintenant...

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, c'est très gentil... »

Theurel s'apprêta à partir quand la main de Patrick saisit son bras et l'arrêta dans son élan.

« François, est-ce que...

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu peux... M'embrasser encore une fois... S'il te plaît ? »

Le Fossoyeur sourit et s'approcha.

« J'attendais que tu me le demandes. »

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de son amant, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressant sensuellement le cou. Patrick sentit la main de Theurel se glisser vers la sienne, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

Il durent se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène. Leurs joues étaient légèrement roses. Le Fossoyeur, avant de partir, déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de Patrick.

« A demain, mon amour... »


	5. Bonus 1 : L'entraînement qui finit mal

_Dans l'appartement d'Alexis..._

Seb posa son sac par terre et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Voyons un peu cette racaille et ce Julien ! Lança le caméraman de JDG,

- Déjà, le voyou est comme tous les autres. Constata Links, et le conseiller des élèves ?

- Autoritaire qui fait qu'engueuler ceux qui bossent pas. »

Alexis déglutit. Il savait gueuler, certes, mais pas sur ses compagnons.

« Franchement, je sais pas comment je vais faire ! Avoua-t-il,

- T'en fais pas, je vais bosser avec toi ! Je vais t'apprendre le métier ! Le rassura Seb. »

Il se leva et prit le texte en main.

« Tu dois bosser, c'est la clé de la réussite, mon pote ! Halte-là ! Pourquoi es-tu en train de brûler tes examens juste sous mes yeux ? C'est impardonnable !

- Bravo, Seb. Je te vénérerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Moi, je m'en fous. »

Alexis haussa les épaules et s'entraîna sous l'oeil attentif (même beaucoup trop) de son mentor. Les gestes étaient parfaits, mais le ton ne semblait pas naturel.

« Faut que tu parles comme si tu t'adressais à un mec qui passait dans la rue ! Intervint Seb,

- Vous pouvez m'indiquer où la station Montparnasse, s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, Links... »

L'interpellé ria de sa réaction.

« Si madame Padilla t'aurait vu dire ça, je pense que ta tête aurait fini sur son étagère, Alexis...

- C'est pour ça que je te le dis, Seb. Comme ça, j'ai encore ma tête ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement à la volée. Le visage furieux d'Antoine apparut.

« ALEXIS ! Hurla-t-il,

- Oui...? répondit Links, apeuré par cette colère soudaine,

- C'EST TOI QUI AS VOLÉ MA BOÎTE DE COOKIES ?!

- J'avais faim... »

Le psychopathe marcha d'un pas rapide vers lui, et lui aggripa la chemise d'une main ferme.

« Tu les as tous mangé ?! Menaca-t-il,

- Non, je te le promets... Trembla Alexis. »

Antoine lui lança un regard qui aurait effrayé Slenderman. Mais Links sut comment riposter face à toute cette rage. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui prenant la main. Le psychopathe se laissa faire, submergé par cette douceur soudaine.

Seb écarquilla les yeux en mode « kawaii desu~! » tout en applaudissant, tel un spectateur extrêmement réceptif à la scène. Antoine rougit aussitôt, et cacha ses rougeurs avec un pan de sa veste.

« Bordel, t'arrives toujours à me calmer... Grogna-t-il,

- C'est la maîtrise ! Plaisanta Links, malgré ça, je t'aime quand même, Antoine ! »

Le psychopathe faillit exploser quand il répondit doucement « Moi aussi je t'aime, Alexis ». son amant ria de sa gêne.

« Faut pas te mettre dans cet état juste pour un baiser, Antoine ! Constata Seb,

- La ferme ! J'ai le droit d'avoir mes faiblesses... Répondit le psychopathe,

- Tout le monde a des faiblesses. Dit sagement Alexis. »


	6. Bonus 2 : Le flacon oublié

_Dans la maison de Madame Padilla..._

Mathieu s'installa tranquillement sur le fauteuil du salon et rêvassa quelques instants.

« Pas le temps de traîner, petit chenapan ! Cria la professeure, il faut travailler ton rôle de racketteur !

- J'ai qu'à faire appel au Patron ! Fit le chroniqueur, il sait très bien jouer les durs. »

L'ancienne comédienne arqua un sourcil sans comprendre.

« C'est qui, ce ''Patron'' dont tu parles ?

- Peut importe ! Commençons, madame ! »

Il prit son script en main, bien déterminé à envoyer du pâté de campagne sur scène. Madame Padilla se plaça devant lui.

« Imagine Karim, qui passe à côté de toi et tu veux lui prendre l'argent qu'il a sur lui. Quelle serait ta première réaction ?

- Je lui dis bonjour et je lui demande son portefeuille pour prendre la tune et me barrer avec ?

- Mais non, sombre crétin ! Regarde ton texte !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Je dois le lui réclamer en le menaçant de lui casser la gueule !

- C'est déjà beaucoup mieux, Mathieu ! »

Il se prépara mentalement et entama son interprétation. Mais ses personalités menaçaient de se révéler à tout moment, elles bouillonaient de prouver leurs existences à cette dame ignorante.

Soudain, quand il récita une de ses répliques, le Patron fit surface dans son esprit.

« Y a pas d'âge pour les injections, gamin... Lanca-t-il sous la possession du pervers,

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Madame Padilla, déconcertée,

- Mathieu, laisse-moi chanter ! Supplia Maître Panda,

- Sommet, reprends-toi ! Tenta la professeure,

- Laissez-le tranquille, grosse ! Remarqua le Hippie, il en a trop pris !

- Pourtant non, il n'a aucun gramme de cocaïne dans le sang ! Dit le Prof. »

Ça y est, ses personnalités avaient le contrôle sur son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Sauf que...

« Mon amour ! S'écria une voix familière. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Madame Padilla se retourna vers la source de ce cri.

« Sébastian ?! S'étonna-t-elle, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?!

- Mathieu ! Tu as oublié tes médicaments pour calmer les symptômes de ta schizophrénie ! Ils étaient sur ma table de chevet ! »

Le chroniqueur secoua la tête. Il avait retrouvé ses sens.

« Merci, Seb... Heureusement que t'es là, putain... »

Pour le récomposer de son sens de l'observation, Mathieu lui déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres. Le caméraman rougit légèrement et tendit le flacon à son amant.

« La prochaine fois, ne les oublie pas ! D'accord, mon amour ?

- Promis, chaton... »


	7. Bonus 3 : Une voix d'ange

_Au club de théâtre..._

Alexis, Antoine et Fred avaient soigneusement tout préparé pour cette petite fête. De nombreuses boissons jonchaient la table, la salle était décorée de guirlandes en papier, et la chaîne Hi-Fi avait un son terrible. Links posa ses CD de metal par terre.

« En tout, y a Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson, Nightwish, BABYMETAL, Evanescence et Disturbed. Le compte est bon ! Constata-t-il,

- Je peux y rajouter mes CD de marches militaires prussiennes, s'il vous plaît...? Demanda timidement Fred,

- Bien sûr ! Accepta Antoine avec un grand sourire, ça fait un peu de diversité ! »

Le Joueur du Grenier sourit, et déposa ses CD à côté de ceux d'Alexis. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

« C'est nous ! Hurla une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien. »

C'était celle de Mathieu, et il avait ramené tous les comédiens du club. Une femme entra avec eux. Il s'agissait de Sumire-chan, la dévouée petite amie de Fred.

« Démarrez la musique, ça manque d'ambiance ! Lança Seb. »

Links s'exécuta aussitôt, et mit une chanson de BABYMETAL, _Ijime, Dame, Zettai._ Tout le monde se trémoussa en rythme, sauf Sumire-chan. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin, pensant ne pas être repérée.

Elle avait tord, Fred l'avait vu. Il alla vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, chérie ?

- J'ai pas envie de danser... Je préfère ne pas vous déranger.

- Mais tu nous déranges pas du tout, Sumire ! Si tu veux, tu peux chanter des chansons que tu adores ! Ta voix est tellement belle... »

La jeune japonaise rougit à ce compliment. Son amoureux la flattait tout le temps, il voulait toujours la voir sourire.

La fête se poursuivit avec une musique de Nightwish, _Bless The Child. _Antoine faisait le headbanger avec le Fossoyeur, ce qui fit rire Alexis et Patrick. Mathieu entama une danse énergique avec Seb, qui se prêta volontiers à cette invitation. Fred amena Sumire-chan au centre de la salle.

« Les gars ! Lança-t-il pendant que Antoine se charga de baisser le son, je voudrais que vous entendiez ma chérie d'amour chanter. Elle a une voix magnifique, adorable !

- Oh je veux bien ! Dirent les autres en choeur, allez Sumire ! »

La jeune japonaise s'avança timidement, Fred lui tendit un micro.

« Allez, ma puce ! Déchire tout ! »

Sumire-chan ria et se dirigea vers Antoine. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, il sourit. Il lança la chanson _Mugen Kairou _de Tamura Yukari.

Elle commença à chanter. Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'une jeune fille de 11 ans, elle plut immédiatement à tous les comédiens. Tous les couples entamèrent un slow, les corps se rapprochèrent. Le Joueur du Grenier s'assit sur une chaise, et admira sa belle en train de chanter. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, il se laissait bercer par cette douce voix. Il n'entendait qu'elle, il ne fit pas attention aux plaintes de ceux qui tombaient à cause d'un malheureux croche-patte. Il fut comblé.

Ses amis aussi se laissèrent entraîner par le chant de Sumire-chan. Peu à peu, leurs nerfs se détendirent, leurs corps se relachèrent, leur stress s'en alla. Ça y est, ils étaient parfaitement détendus.

A la fin de la chanson Sumire-chan fit un petit sourire timide. Un tonerre d'applaudissements surgit alors. Fred en profita pour se lever, aller vers son amoureuse et l'embrasser avec passion. Les autres comédiens sourièrent.

Soudain, Antoine démarra une autre chanson. Mais...

« Bordel, Antoine ! Cria Seb, ne gâche pas un si beau moment avec _Everyday I'm Drinking _de Littile Big! Tu veux abréger ta vie ?! »

Le psychopathe se mit à rire comme un attardé. Comme il adorait gâcher des moments romantiques juste pour embêter les gens...


	8. Bonus 4 : Message sur une bière

La Saint Valentin arriva avec une rapidité surprenante. La pluie tomba en trombe sur la ville. En route pour le lycée où était situé le club de théâtre, Patrick aperçut plusieurs lycéens se précipiter dans les bijouteries, les magasins de jeux vidéo ou encore les petits commerces de vêtements. Il s'étonna que des garçons et filles aussi jeunes aient déjà cette notion de fête commerciale et romantique. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route vers le lycée.

Quand il entra dans le club, il trouva ses amis assis par terre, papier plié en main. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir une bouteille au centre du cercle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les gars ? Demanda-t-il,

- On met nos noms dans la bouteille, et chacun notre tour, nous tirons le nom de celui à qui on doit déduire un poème humoristique ou un truc à dire ! Fred a vu un groupe de lycéens le faire, il nous a proposé d'y jouer. Expliqua Antoine,

- Surtout qu'ils paraissaient pas net... Dit le Joueur du Grenier. »

Il éclatèrent de rire, et Patrick décida de s'asseoir dans le cercle. Theurel glissa les papiers avec les noms dans la bouteille, la secoua, et la tendit vers le chroniqueur d'Axolot, qui tira un bout. Il tomba sur Antoine.

« J'attends mon poème avec impatience... Lança le psychopathe en se léchant avidement les lèvres,

- Tu me fais peur, là... Balbutia son ami,

- Oh il plaisante ! Le rassura Mathieu, il veut juste tester ta réaction ! »

Patrick se mit immédiatement au travail. Au bout de dix minutes, il réussit à lui rendre un poème de trois lignes.

_Tes cheveux m'auront causé multiples confusions,_

_Plus d'une fois, avec moi tu es entré en collision,_

_Mais au fond, je t'aime bien._

Antoine le lit et eut un petit rire.

« C'est vrai que je t'ai rentré plusieurs fois dedans ! Ajouta-t-il, je suis content que tu m'apprécies malgré toutes ces magouilles. »

Il se leva et lui embrassa la joue.

Ce fut au tour d'Alexis de piocher un nom. Il tomba sur Patrick.

« Aïe aïe aïe ! Lança Seb, Antoine, François, préparez-vous à recevoir un combo dans la gueule ! »

Il fallait l'avouer, Links n'était pas vraiment doué pour les poèmes. Donc, il décida de parler du Fossoyeur sur un ton purement humoristique. Il se tourna vers le chroniqueur d'Axolot.

« Hier, ton petit copain est venu chez moi. J'ai sorti du whisky et on a décidé de faire une petite teuf ensemble.

- Tiens, il me l'avait pas dit, ça...

- Donc on a commencé à boire. Mais le problème, c'est que lui, il a prit la bouteille et l'a fini cul sec sans broncher ! Il était défoncé comme pas possible ! »

Antoine secoua la tête et Mathieu ria doucement. Patrick l'écouta vaguement, et lâcha un rire amusé de temps en temps.

« Après, il m'a allongé de force sur le sol. Au début, j'avais pas compris. Mais quand il a enlevé sa chemise, là j'avais capté. Il voulait me faire l'amour ! »

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, sauf Antoine, dont le regard aurait pu effrayer un troll des montagnes. Mais Alexis n'y fit pas attention et continua sa blague.

« Au final, on l'a fait. Que c'était beau... J'ai jamais pu oublié... Patoche, t'as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un mec comme ça ! J'aimerais tellement être à ta place... »

Le Fossoyeur fit signe à Links d'arrêter cette plaisanterie. Mais celui-ci ne vit pas cet avertissement.

« Tu devrais me donner son numéro au cas où je voudrais réorganiser ça ! »

Soudain, Antoine se leva.

« Je suis fatigué, les mecs. Je rentre chez moi. »

* * *

Le psychopathe s'allongea sur son lit.

« Sérieux, t'auras pu te contrôler, mec ! Remarqua Richard, sa fidèle peluche,

- Tu crois que j'aurais été capable d'entendre encore plus de cochonneries sans péter un câble ?! S'emporta son maître,

- Oui !

- C'est que tu as foutu ton cerveau n'importe où, Richard... »

Antoine soupira d'agacement et ferma les yeux. Samuel lui rafraîchit le visage en s'activant tout seul.

« Merci... Murmura le psychopathe,

- De. Rien. Répondit machinalement le ventilateur. »

Soudain, la sonnette s'activa. Voyant que son propriétaire ne bougeait pas d'un poil, Richard sortit de la chambre et alla ouvrir la porte. Il trouva Alexis, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Entre, tu vas te peler les miches ! Ordonna presque la peluche. »

Links s'exécuta et s'empressa d'aller dans la chambre d'Antoine, qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux... Soupira le psychopathe,

- Je tenais à... M'excuser... Je suis allé trop loin dans cette blague... Pardonne-moi... »

Par accentuer son geste, il lui tendit un pack de bières.

« Cadeau pour la Saint Valentin... »

Antoine saisit le pack, prit une bouteille et remarqua une inscription sur le côté : « Je t'aime. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé et je ne le ferais jamais. »

Cette phrase émut notre psychopathe, dont deux larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« Alexis... »

Links sourit et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Est-ce que tu ressens des chatouilles dans ton ventre ? Demanda le chroniqueur des Point Culture,

- Oui... J'ai envie de... »

Et leurs habits tombèrent au sol petit à petit. Cette nuit d'amour fut inoubliable, magique. Antoine s'endormit dans les bras de son amant, bercé par sa voix tendre. Il ne put oublier l'agréable odeur d'Alexis, ni ses lèvres chaudes qui se promenaient dans son cou, ni l'incroyable douceur de sa peau. Il se sentait si bien à ses côtés...

« Je t'aime, Antoine... Plus que tout au monde...

- Moi aussi, Alexis... Mon amour... »

* * *

_**Maman Ayu et Nekomi-chan, cette histoire de bouteille avec les noms à piocher vous rappellerait-elle quelque chose? ;)**_


	9. Bonus 5 : Bagarre générale

Alors qu'ils répétaient pour leur prochaine pièce, la porte s'ouvrit. Une dame avec des cheveux rouge bordeaux et un tailleur gris entra.

« Euh... Bonjour ? Fit-elle,

- Madame Azuki ! S'exclama madame Padilla, quel bon vent vous emmène ?

- Je dois également préparer une pièce avec mes élèves, c'est embêtant... »

Six adolescents entrèrent à leur tour. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux se détacha de sa troupe.

« UN BISOU ! Hurla-t-elle hystériquement vers Antoine et Mathieu,

- Beurk... Fit le psychopathe en s'écartant vivement du groupe,

- Dégoûtant ! Lâcha le schizophrène,

- Veuillez l'excuser... Dit doucement une jeune fille aux lunettes en s'approchant de son amie, elle n'a plus toute sa tête depuis fort longtemps... »

Madame Azuki s'avanca vers son ego et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Madame Padilla afficha aussitôt un grand sourire, et hocha la tête.

« Marché conclu, ma chère amie ! Nous collaborons ensemble ! »

Madame Azuki attira sa petite troupe vers cele de madame Padilla.

« La toute frisée complètement folle, c'est Ayumi. Présenta-t-elle,

- Je suis pas folle, je suis juste mentalement dérangée ! Juste un petit peu...

- La rebelle aux lunettes, c'est Yumeko.

- Fayotte...

- Le psychopathe sous ses airs de nazi, c'est Kira.

- Guten tag ! »

Antoine en profita pour lâcher un bref ''Celui-là, il me plaît''. Madame Padilla le fusilla du regard.

« La petite sadique jamais confiante, c'est Mercredi Addams. Continua son ego,

- Saku, madame. Saku.

- Oh c'est pareil, vous vous ressemblez tellement dans le caractère ! Bref, la fanatique de dragons, c'est Hanako.

- Hey hey hey !

- Et la dernière, Miss Luxure !

- Nope, c'est Yumi.

- C'est pareil ! Remarqua Yumeko, t'es tellement dans le coup que je me demande si tu serais pas nymphomane ! »

Alexis soupira en abattant sa main sur son front. Ah les gosses, toujours aussi attardés...

* * *

Commença alors la collaboration. Un adulte de la troupe de madame Padilla aidait un ado de l'autre troupe. Tout se passa très bien, mais un petit problème de jalousie vint perturber la séance.

« Ne me prends pas pour une poire, je t'ai vu ! Cria soudainement Theurel,

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Riposta Patrick,

- Tu as fait les yeux doux à Yumi !

- Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu mens !

- Arrête, je t'ai vu en train de lui faire un regard aguicheur, espèce de gros dégueulasse ! »

Il accentua sa tirade en lui décrochant une claque derrière la tête. Son amant saisit aussitôt sa cravate et la tira vers lui. Le Fossoyeur fut étranglé, sa figure vira au rouge, il sentit un énorme frisson glacé lui parcourir le corps. Tout le monde tenta de séparer les deux amoureux, en vain. Theurel envoya des coups de poings dans le ventre de Patrick pour se libérer de cet étouffement meurtrier. Ils se battèrent comme des lions en cage.

Les comédiens essayèrent encore une fois de les faire lâcher prise. Une seule, Yumeko, se contentait de regarder le spectacle avec des yeux pétillants de malice. Tout à coup, le cercle se jeta vers les deux combattants... Et se bagarrèrent à leur tour. La salle ressembla rapidement à un champ de bataille. Les tables volèrent, les chaises furent balancées par la fenêtre et le sol fut couvert de craie blanche. Madame Azuki fut choquée de tout cet élan de violence juste pour un regard lancé dont on n'a même pas les preuves. Son ego prit un énorme marteau et l'abattit sur le sol, qui se mit à trembler comme lors d'un séisme.

«** ASSEZ !** »

L'énorme bataille cessa aussitôt. La poussière qu'avaient dégagé les combattants se dissipa peu à peu. Ils étaient tous couverts de poudre de craie, et avaient fini dans des positions extrêmement louches.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire la guerre ! Cria madame Azuki, nous devons collaborer ensemble, point ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair, les enfants ?!

- Oui madame... Murmura les six adolescents en choeur,

- Et vous ! Continua madame Padilla en s'adressant à sa troupe, vous avez intérêt à montrer un meilleur exemple à ces jeunes attardés ! Vous êtes des adultes, oui ou non ?!

- Je suis pas sûr... Murmura Mathieu alors que les autres hochèrent la tête,

- Alors bougez-vous un peu et aidez ces petits à apprendre leurs textes !

- Oui, chef Padilla ! »

Elle souria, et tous les comédiens se remirent joyeusement au travail. L'ambiance s'apaisa, et une harmonie conviviale s'installa rapidement dans la salle. Madame Azuki sourit, toute cette joyeuse bande de comédiens formait une grande famille unie et tranquille. Quel bonheur... De courte durée.

En effet, Saku afficha soudainement un sourire un peu particulier.

« Ayu-chan ! Appela-t-elle,

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ayumi,

- T'avais pas dit que tu voulais un bisou ?

- Oui pourquoi ? »

La petite sadique prit le bras de Patrick, celui de Theurel et les mit face à face.

« Roulez-vous une pelle ! Expliqua-t-elle,

- Quoi ? S'étonna le Fossoyeur, mais j'embrasse pas sur commande, moi !

- Pareil ! Renchérit son amant,

- Oh allez ! C'est pour Ayu-chan, elle adore le yaoi ! »

Patrick haussa les épaules, saisit la veste de Theurel, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Ayumi devint hystérique, puis s'évanouit sous l'effet de l'émotion. Hanako dut la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

« Ah la la, cette petite... Soupira Kira,

- Infernale ! Affirma Yumeko,

- Si ça te dérange pas, je vais la prendre dans un coin et faire des trucs... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Murmura Yumi. »

Saku écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Fred, Seb et Mathieu. Antoine adressa un clin d'oeil à la Miss Luxure.

« Toi, je veux t'adopter ! S'exclama le psychopathe pendant que son chéri protesta vivement. »


End file.
